Life
by Insanity Prawn
Summary: No one can stay a kid forever. Harry Potter has grown up, and he's flown the nest. He now has to face independance, a job, marriage, and eventually his own children.
1. Leaving Childhood Behind

His heart sank as he packed away the last of his things into his trunk. He had lived here for so many years – it seemed as if he would never leave. But he was leaving. He wasn't a boy anymore. He was a man.

Ron walked over to him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

'Harry, mate, everyone grows up. You've got a fresh new start ahead of you. Anyway, I'm sure you can come back and visit sometime. I know I will.'

'Thanks, Ron.' Harry replied, and dragged his trunk off the four-poster and across the floor.

Harry and Ron trudged downstairs into the common room – the room that was no longer theirs. It seemed so strange. All the other students seemed so much younger than them, although some were only a year younger.

Hermione was waiting for them. She gave a small sob, and stumbled over to Ron. Ron, instead of flinching, held out his arms and pulled her into a tight hug. Ron sniffed. They let go of each other, and Ron stroked her cheek.

Yup. They weren't gawky kids anymore.

The three of them trudged into the Entrance Hall, silent. Mr and Mrs Weasley were waiting for them. Mrs Weasley embraced Ron and Harry, and held Hermione's hand. Mr Weasley shook hands with Harry, and they departed.

Harry walked up the driveway of the Dursleys' house, opened the front door and stumbled up the stairs. He met Dudley on the way to his room.

'Are you leaving, then?' Dudley asked.

'Yeah.' Harry replied, his voice toneless and unemotional.

'Where are you gonna go?'

'I'm going to learn to become an Auror.'

'What's that?'

'Someone who works for the Ministry of Magic, and is sent to deal with wizards of the Dark Side.'

Dudley was impressed, and his mouth opened in surprise as he stepped aside, letting Harry pass. Harry entered his room, and packed away the rest of his things. He paused as he caught sight of his chart, which he had used to count down the days until he went back to Hogwarts. He felt tears welling in his eyes, and he stowed it away in his trunk.

Ten minutes later, the Knight Bus turned up on the kerb. His aunt and uncle watched him leave. Neither of them spoke – he wasn't a schoolboy anymore. He had power and he could use it.

With one glance behind him, Harry stepped on the bus and left his childhood behind.


	2. Proposing to Ginny

Harry drained his cup of tea, and washed up the plates from breakfast. His roommate, Wyatt, entered the kitchen, still dressed in his pyjamas.

'You going now, then?' he asked.

'Yup. I'll see you next term.' Harry replied.

'Yeah, see ya.'

Harry Apparated, appearing almost instantly in the Weasley kitchen. Everyone rushed forward to greet him.

Ginny and Harry's eyes met, and they rushed over to each other and embraced in a tight hug. Fred and George clapped and cheered.

'Go on, Harry! It's just us!'

Harry and Ginny went bright red, and they kissed. Ron, however, looked away. Harry, sensing the tension, walked over to him.

'Ron...' he began.

'Leave it.' He answered. 'I'm fine.'

'Oh...well...how have you been?' Harry asked. Ron smiled.

'Can I talk to you for a minute?' Ron asked. Harry nodded, and followed him out of the room.

'Listen, Harry. Hermione and I have been close for...for a long time. I was thinking of...well...there's this new shop near here. It's a Muggle second-hand store. I saw a ring in the window...'

'You're thinking of proposing? Ron, that's great!' Harry answered, grinning from ear to ear. Ron smiled and looked away.

'But, do you think we're too young?' Ron asked, worried.

'Not at all.' Harry replied confidently.

'Then, maybe...Harry, you and Ginny...you've been together for a while. Are you thinking about marriage as well?'

Harry was taken aback. But yes, he had thought of it. He had thought of it often. Very often. Almost every night...

'Yes.' Harry replied shakily. Ron clapped him on the back.

'So, shall we do it together?' Ron asked.

'Now?' Harry asked, shocked. Ron grinned.

'I heard Ginny and Hermione talking. Ginny said...that she hoped you would. She's ready.'

'Ron. I haven't got a ring.'

'Neither have I.' Ron replied. 'Get out your wand.'

Harry nodded. They Apparated, and found themselves outside a shop. In the window were little bits of jewellery, old dresses, watches, belts, bags, shoes and hats.

Ron and Harry walked into the shop. Ron immediately went to the counter. He purchased the ring, which he showed proudly to Harry. The gold band was simple, but the green jewel in the middle shone brightly in the dim light. Harry strode over to the counter.

He looked. He couldn't see anything he wanted. But suddenly, something caught his eye.

The ring was silver, and the stone was red. The centre stone was surrounded by tiny white crystals. He knew instantly that Ginny would love it.

Harry went back to the house, his heart aching with fear. He found Ginny, who was in her room, sitting on the edge of the bed.

'Uh, Ginny? Can I talk to you for a moment?'

'Yes, of course.' She replied. Her big, brown, innocent eyes stared into his.

'I'm sorry...it's not very romantic...but if I don't do it now I'll chicken out completely...' he said, smiling nervously. He got down on one knee before her and took her hands in his.

'Ginny...I love you. I've missed you so much at college, and I...I want to be with you always...will you marry me?'

Ginny hurled herself at him, throwing him backwards. She gave him a long kiss on the lips, laughing.

'Well?' Harry asked, laughing as well.

'YES!' she screamed. Harry got off the floor and helped her up, and slipping the ring on her finger. She held it up to the light, admiring it. He pulled her close, resting her head on his chest, stroking her long red hair with his hand.

'Come on, love. Let's go tell the others.'

It seemed that while Harry was proposing to Ginny, Ron had proposed to Hermione. Ron and Hermione met Harry and Ginny in the corridor.

'We're engaged!' said Hermione and Ginny together. Suspiciously, they turned to their husbands-to-be. Ron and Harry smiled.

Together, the four of them went into the kitchen. Ron broke the news.

'We're all engaged!' he said, eager to get the embarrassing part over and done with.

The effect was immediate.

Mr and Mrs Weasley rushed over to greet them. They embraced all four of them, laughing. Fred and George came over to congratulate them.

'Now, Harry and Hermione.' Said Mr Weasley 'As you have chosen to spend the rest of your lives with my two children here, you can expect a lot of children yourselves.'

Everyone laughed, clapping Harry on the back and ruffling Hermione's hair. Both of them blushed. Harry was incredibly happy, though. He couldn't wait for a family of his own.

Later that night, Harry and Ginny lay in each other's arms.

'We need a date for the wedding...' Harry whispered.

'Please...don't make me wait too long...let's get married soon.' Ginny replied, almost pleading.

'When I finish Auror training, I'll come home, and marrying you will be the first thing I'll do, I promise. I'll look after you, Ginny...'

The couple fell asleep, dreaming happy thoughts.


	3. Wedding Day

The day Harry became an Auror was one of the happiest days of his life.

When the ceremony had ended, he raced to his flat, throwing off his robe and his tall hat. He smiled at the farewell card that Wyatt and his other college mates had given him, and he Apparated into the Weasley kitchen. Ginny was waiting for him.

Silently, she walked over and hugged him.

Harry stood by the altar, his face white with fear, his limbs shaking. Ron, the best man, stood beside him.

Ron and Hermione had got married the week before, and Ron now wore a golden band on his finger to prove it. They were so happy together. Harry even heard Hermione mutter something about trying for a baby already.

Suddenly, the organ started playing. The audience stood up, and the doors opened. Harry looked up, staring.

Ginny came in accompanied by her father. She was the most beautiful thing that Harry had ever seen. Her dress was long and white, with net sleeves. Her hair was loose, and it stretched down her back, with a few strands coming over her shoulders. The flowers she held in her hand were white roses. She was smiling. Harry smiled back. Hermione and Luna followed in tow, wearing blue. Ron gazed at Hermione, smiling.

Harry and Ginny met at the altar, each one nervous and shaking.

'Harry, do you take Ginny to be your lawfully wedded wife?'

'I do.' Harry answered, his voice wobbly.

'And Ginny, do you in turn take Harry as your lawfully wedded husband?'

'I do.'

'I now pronounce you man and wife.'

The audience cheered. Harry breathed out slowly. He was married. They had done it.

'You may kiss the bride.'

Harry and Ginny were lost in each other's gazes as Ginny slowly moved forward, took his hands in hers, and gave him a gentle kiss.

'Awwww….'

The vicar wiped his eyes.

Harry lay next to Ginny, feeling the warm touch of her skin, and the soft tickle of her hair on his shoulder. He had never felt so peaceful, so happy. Happily, he fell asleep.


	4. A New Home

Everyone helped with the move.

The Weasley boys helped move the furniture – Fred and George had great fun levitating the sofa up the stairs to the top apartment, and Ginny left the job of carrying the most precious boxes to Ron.

When everything was finished, Harry went into the kitchen, and reappeared with a bottle of champagne. Everyone laughed and cheered as Harry Conjured some glasses and started pouring everyone drinks. Harry put his arm around Ginny and kissed the top of her head.

Ron and Hermione had already moved house, and they lived near The Burrow. Everyone was happy today, as Mr Weasley had come into some money, as well as everyone being pleased about the newlyweds.

They spent the rest of the day celebrating, until finally, Harry and Ginny were left alone.

'Harry, I need to talk to you.'

Ginny walked across the floor and sat on the sofa next to Harry. Harry instantly looked concerned.

'What's wrong, Gin?'

'Harry, you know we tried for a baby last month…'

'Oh my god. Are you-?'

'I don't know!' Ginny exclaimed, frowning and leaning on her husband.

'Listen, you know those pregnancy tests…maybe we should try that.' Harry advised, desperate.

'Yes, you're right. We shouldn't just wait around. We need to know for certain…oh, Harry, I'm scared.'

'Yeah, so am I. Have you bought the test yet?'

'Yes…'

'Come on, then.'

Ginny went off to do the test, and Harry waited, twiddling his thumbs and praying. She came back, looking green and pale.

'We just have to wait, now…' she said.

They waited. After about five minutes, they agreed on looking.

'What are we looking for?' Harry asked.

'A red dot. If there isn't one, I'm not pregnant.'

Ginny looked close to tears as she turned the test over. Harry started at it.

It was positive.

Harry didn't know what was going on. He felt happy, worried, sick, tired, scared…he was going to be a dad. They were having a baby.

Both of them burst into tears, and collapsed against each other.

Harry and Ginny told everyone the next day. So everyone was happy. But, for now, Harry had everything he wanted.


	5. Bump

Something had happened to Ginny.

About three months after, Harry woke one morning to find his wife in front of the mirror. She had rolled her pyjama top up to reveal her stomach.

'Harry! Come here! I've got a bump!'

Of course, Harry had hurried over.

'See?' she said excitedly, taking his hand and placing it on her middle. Harry felt. It was true. There was a slight outcurve.

Ginny was jumping up and down with excitement. Harry cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

As the days went by, then finally weeks, Harry found himself glancing sideways at Ginny's middle. One day, he realised, it wasn't so hard to see anymore.

'Ginny, come here, love.'

He put a hand on her middle, and he found that it had grown. It was starting to get noticeable. Harry looked up, and Ginny smiled proudly at him. Harry ruffled her hair, laughing.

Of course, Ginny had been throwing up every other morning since they had found out. But, slowly, the sickness stopped, and then, something else happened.

Harry and Ginny were sitting in the living room. Ginny was four months gone.

She got up to fetch a magazine, when she suddenly yelped. Harry looked up, terrified. Ginny had placed both hands on her stomach.

'It's kicking.' She said, transfixed. Harry got up quickly and stood next to her. She gently took his hand and placed it on her middle. Harry felt the baby move inside her, and tears welled up in his eyes.

Ginny turned round and cried into his shoulder. He comforted her, stroking her hair.

Hermione then came round with the news that she had been pregnant for two months, without knowing it. Ron came over and placed a hand on Ginny's middle.

'My little sister's got a baby!' he cried, and Ginny hugged him, laughing.

'You take care of her, Harry.' He said, and then he left with Hermione.


	6. The Dress

One day, Harry was coming home from work.

He ran up the stairs to their apartment, and stepped inside, slamming the door shut behind him.

Silence.

Ginny. She usually came to greet him after a long day at work.

Harry began to panic.

He ran into the kitchen, then the bathroom. Finally he checked the bedroom.

Ginny was sleeping on the bed, peaceful. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, and perched on the edge of the bed, running his hand across her swollen middle, smiling.

He saw a piece of paper on the bedside table, and reached over to pick it up. It read –

_Mrs and Mrs Potter,_

You are invited to a Reunion Ball at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have decided to hold such an event this year so old pupils can meet up with old friends, and can also see the school.

_It is a formal event, and we would be most grateful if you could come._

_Yours,_

_Professor Mc Gonagall_

Harry looked over at Ginny. She had read the letter. It was a formal occasion, as well. Poor Ginny, she didn't have anything to wear, except some old maternity dresses which her mother had donated.

Harry had an idea.

He left her, confident in the knowledge that she would be safe while he was out.

He passed the second hand dress shop for the second time that day. In the window was a beautiful red dress. It was made of scarlet velvet, with a matching scarf that hung round the neck. The sleeves came down to the elbow. It was baggy – and it wasn't a maternity dress. It would certainly fit Ginny.

Harry returned to the house, to find Ginny still asleep. He gently stroked her arm.

'Gin, wake up…I've got something for you.'

Ginny sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes.

'Oh, Harry, I'm sorry…I'm normally awake to meet you when you come home from work…I was really tired…'

'It's fine, don't worry. Take as much time as you need.' Harry replied, stroking her shoulder affectionately. Ginny smiled, and then she saw the letter in his hand.

'Oh, dear. You read the letter. I'm sorry, Harry. I can't go – I've got nothing to wear…'

'Ginny, look at this.'

Harry got out the dress and spread it out on the bed. Ginny breathed out in awe, running a hand over it.

'Do you think it would do?' Harry asked. Ginny replied by leaning over and kissing him.

'Yes, of course…where did you find it? It must have cost a bundle…'

'Well, I saw it in the window of the second-hand dress shop…I knew you'd like it.'

Ginny went into the bathroom to try it on. Harry crossed his fingers.

Ginny opened the door, and hurried over to show Harry. The dress looked stunning on her, in Harry's opinion. The loose fabric fitted neatly over her middle, and her long, curly red hair fell over her shoulders.

Ginny walked over to the mirror, accompanied by Harry. Ginny smiled, and Harry played with her hair, pulling it back behind her shoulders, making her laugh.

Ginny placed a hand on her middle, and Harry took it in hers. She leaned back, letting her head rest on his shoulder. He lifted her hand up and spun her round, as if they were dancing, and turned her round to face him. Ginny burst out laughing.

Harry and Ginny went through to the living room. Harry sat on the sofa, and Ginny lay next to him, her head in the crook of his neck. He put one of his arms round her, and his other hand on her middle, keeping it there. Then, Harry felt her breathing slow down and deepen as she fell asleep. He closed his eyes and drifted off.


End file.
